Diamond White
by InuBunnygirl
Summary: You've read, hopefully, Ruby Red, Onyx Black, and Garnet Gold. Now here is the final sequel. In this one, It has been five years since the end of Garnet Gold and Izoyai must overcome her own mini-adventure. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Diamond White

Disclaimer:  
I.B.G.-I only own Nickey and the Bruttenholm-Canine children.  
H.B.-Mike Mignola.  
I.Y.-Rumiko Takahashi.  
I.B.G., H.B., & I.Y.- Enjoy the sequel to Ruby Red Onyx Black, & Garnet Gold!

Ch.1

I am fifteen years old. I have long black hair with white highlights. I have silver dog ears. I pretty much look like my father; Inuyasha Canine.

My name is Izoyai Kimica Bruttenholm-Canine. I have two annoying but still lovable little brothers. One of my little brothers is my twin. I'm older by ten  
minutes.

My youngest brother is five. Mother and Father usually have missions or other things to do. It's usually my twin's and my job to teach him how to be a  
Bruttenholm-Canine. Ergo: a clever, mischievous brat.

Everything Mother taught Tashio, my twin, and I when we were younger is being taught to Harold Benjamin, our youngest brother. His mind is like a sponge. Our  
favorite target is Uncle Manning. It wasn't Tashio's nor my idea to call him that, it was his own.

He thought that by having the three of us call him 'Uncle', he would be spared of getting pranked. That didn't work. No matter what he does, he will always  
be a target. It doesn't help that Mother encourages us.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Sissy?" I hear my little brother ask.

"Harry." I acknowledge.

"Why do we have to call Doo-Doo Head 'Uncle'?" He asked.

"Ask him. My guess is that he's a donkey's hole." I respond.

I hear the pitter-patter of his feet. He's probably going to tell Manning he's a 'Donkey's Hole'. I have to see this. Soon enough, he's glaring down at my  
little brother.

"What did you just call me?" He screams.

"What's with all the screaming?" I hear Mother ask, obviously coming to investigate the noise.

"Your youngest brat called me a 'Donkey's Hole'!" Manning shouts.

Mother turns to me. "'Donkey's Hole'? Did you say that?" He asks.

"Yes. Harry asked why Tashio, he, and I had to call Manning 'Uncle'. I said that my guess was he's a donkey's hole." I reply.

"My guess is that you were substituting for..." He guessed.

"Yep. Didn't want him to pick up on bad language." I reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Mother told Father about how I guarded my language. Father had a good laugh about it. Manning was furious. Thanks to Mother, the entire whole Bureau knows about it and is teasing Manning to high hell.

"You had to say it!" Manning fumes at me.

"Jackass, you have no-one to blame but yourself." I coldly reply.

"Wha-Wha-What?" Manning stammers, shocked.

"You heard me." I said.

"Hellboy!" Manning yells for my mother.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"Your daughter just called me a jackass." He screamed.

"Did you really?" Mother asked, turning to me.

"I did." I reply, unashamed.

"You have to give her credit for telling the truth." Mother points out.

Manning has gotten almost red in the face. Mother is laughing. He'll always take my side. I smile that I get to get away with calling Manning names.

**Author's Note:**

**Anyone who can figure out where Manning's "Wha-Wha-What" came from gets a one-shot entirely written for their own tastes. **

**P.S.- Please,please,please R&R! Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

"Sissy?" I hear my little brother ask.

"Yes, Harry?" I respond.

"Why did Uncle Manning lock you in your room?" He asked

"Because I called him a bad name and he didn't like it." I answer.

"Harry, why don't you go find Daddy, okay?" I hear Mother say.

I hear my little brother giggle and run off. Mother hugs me. I can hardly contain my tears. He rubs my back and I cry.

"Kimicup, I know how it feels, I do. I know it sucks. I'm trying to get him to see that locking you in your room is not the best thing to do to a teenager." Mother said soothingly.

"It's so unfair! Just because he can't handle the truth doesn't mean he can deny freedom from me or anyone else!" I cried.

"I know. Shh." Mother soothed.

"He's such a..." I vent.

"I know he is." Mother agreed gently.

I was going to get him for this. No-one gets me to cry and gets away with it. He will know my fury. I will get revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Manning has learned that he shouldn't incur my wrath. Mother thought what I did for revenge was pretty good. I photo-shopped his face onto every animal part I could, locked Manning in his office, posted the photo-shopped pictures everywhere I could, and let Manning break out of his office. He was embarrassed once the agents started laughing because of the pictures.

Mother and Father know not to underestimate me. I suppose I am worse than both combined. Tashio knows not to piss me off or he will regret it. Harold still has to learn, but he will.

Manning will have more to hate once Harold is older. My mother and father were bad before Tashio and I were born. Tashio and I are worse than our parents. Harold will be worse than Tashio and I when he gets older. Manning better be afraid because Mother, Father, Tashio, Harold, and I are a family, and that's all there is to it.


End file.
